Tell me there's hope
by StayStrong-and-Long
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia was diagnosed with cancer at the age of 13 and has been fighting it for four years now. But she's no beginning to lose hope when the she over hears the doctor say that she doesn't have enough money and support for more treatments. Natsu Dragneel is an average 18 year old except, his dad went missing and his mom died. OLD STORY FROM MY OTHER ACCOUNT


_**This fanfic/story is from my original account, but I deleted it from there and decided to post it up from here.**_

_**So if you say I stole or plagiarize, I will literally think of you as the most ignorant person ever. **_

**P.S. These are one of my really old stories, so the grammar and punctuation is HORRIBLE.**

******DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own the plot and OCCS. This story is also partly credited to my friend, thanks to her, I was able to think better. I also don't know much about cancer but I gave my best shot at this, please do not flame!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I walk quietly closer to the office to hear better. "She just doesn't have anymore money to have more treatments." the doctor says to the nurse. "But how will she get better then doctor? I'd like to know." my favorite nurse, Nancy, says back. "We are using chemo right now, right?" nurse Nancy says to the doctor. He nods slowly and puts his hand on his forehead.

"Ugh, that's the only thing we can use for her right now. Both her parents died already and she seems to have no other family relative to pay for these treatments." the doctor says. "I can give her some of my money." Nancy says smiling a little bit. I smile also. "It's no use anyway. . ." the doctor whispers but he's a horrible whisperer. "No use?" Nancy replies to him. He nods,

"Her cancer has spread to far, any other treatment won't help much. Chemo is only slowing down the spreading not stopping it either. She's not going to have much time anyways."

Nancy stands still and so do I.

Nancy begins to speak again, "What are we going to do then? Confine her from the hospital?" "Maybe but who'll take care of her. She's not an illegal adult until next year, so we can't let her out alone." I frown and let my right hand grip my left one tightly.

"Maybe we can get that um part time worker here to get Lucy to live with her. She does have an older brother who's an adult." The doctor thinks for a second. "You mean Wendy? I don't know about that. I heard his brother works as a street musician and her other brother listens to metal."

I hate that doctor so much. He's judgmental and rude. I breathe as quiet as I can and rush back into my room. I don't know why they make me live in here wait forget that, I'm parent-less that's why.

I try to fall asleep but I can't because if I do, I don't know if I'll wake up tomorrow.

-Morning. . .

Wendy's POV

I get out of the car and go into the hospital. "You called Nancy?" I say when I spot her at the front desk. "Yes I did my dear. Remember the patient with cancer here?" Nancy asks me. "We have like three or five, please be more specific." "Lucy Hearfillia." I nod a yes. "She's being discharged from the hospital tomorrow and I need a mature person to let her live with them, is that fine?" Nancy asks.

I think for a second about Lucy. Blonde hair, big brown orbs. Big breasts and fragile looking body. Has cancer and when discharge may not have anywhere to live.

"Perfectly okay." I smile.

Nancy grins, "Great, but I meant is your brothers okay with this." "Let me call him." I turn around and pull out my phone. I call Natsu._"What do you need Wendy?" _"Bad mood I see. Well, tomorrow we are going to have someone new living in our house." I say to him.

_"No way, I don't want to work anymore than I need to." _"Come on Natsu! Pwease!" I say in a baby voice. He laughs, _"Let's make a deal. If you can get the guess room clean tomorrow before I get home then sure, she can live there. But, if you don't she has to find someone else to let her live with them." _"You're cruel!" _"Not cruel, just fair. I've got to go. Bye Wendy!" _"Bye." I hang up and turn around to see Nancy having an impatient look on her face.

"He said it's fine if she stays." I say to Nancy. "Perfect." Nancy says back. "Oh yeah, can I see Lucy today?" I ask. "Um," Nancy looks at the piece of paper she was holding, "yes, but only for like five minutes."

I know exactly where her room is. I go up two flights of stairs and open the door to her room.

* * *

**Remember, this story is from my other, more used account (ForeverKingdom) and I have deleted this story of if this account.**

**This MIGHT also never be continued.**

**~ ForeverKingdom**


End file.
